


Different

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: The Master may be able to hold her close but he will never be able to define her again.Spoilers for 'The Doctor Falls'





	Different

"Hold me." She demands, hands in his. He obliges, pulling her tight into his chest.

"Kiss me." He replies, holding her there.

"Make me." She says with a smirk, unable to resist the line as it bursts from her lips. She wants to back away from him then, remembers in flashes that body's cruelty and lust.

The Master does, pressing her tight against him, arm wrapped possessively around her back. The other settles at the back of her head. 

He bites at her lips, grabbing her breath away. 

Once upon a time the Mistress used to burn cities to the ground to watch the pretty patterns the smoke made but now his tongue tastes of ash and she feels nauseous.

The Mistress tilts her head away from him, hands pushing at his chest.

The Time Lord bites down hard and Missy swears she can taste her own blood as he forces her lips back to his with the hand against her neck, squeezing lightly in warning.

"Get off." She sneers, shoving him away from her finally.

He laughs and she spies her blood between his teeth, swallows.

He laughs and is a monster.

The Mistress steps back towards the Doctor, nervous.

"You've changed Missy." The Master says tauntingly. She holds her chin high, hoping it will hide her tremble.

"I'm not a monster any more." She says certainly.

He laughs.


End file.
